I Have Lost Faith
by TriGemini
Summary: Elrond contemplates about his meeting with Gandalf before, during, and after the Council.
1. Before the Council

**I Have Lost Faith **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR, or the characters by J.R.R. Tolkein. In addition, the movie script from the LotR Trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Therefore, plz do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**(Elrond's P.O.V.)**

* * *

As I sit here now in my study. I distinctly remember the conversation I had with Mithrandir. Better yet, it was more like a calm argument. Seeing as how I was telling him that Rivendell no longer had the power it once had to protect itself from evil.

* * *

**(Flashback before the Council of Elrond)**

* * *

_I looked over to where Gandalf was standing and spoke, _

"_This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard."_

_Gandalf just sat down in one of the chairs and was lost in deep thought. I continued to look over in his direction and again repeated what I had mentioned earlier, "Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."_

_In hearing, those words Gandalf stood up and walked towards the window. Outside he could see the arrival of Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas, the elven prince, of the realm of Mirkwood. All of them were arriving for the council I had called in concern for the present situation._

"_This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over—my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches—they care nothing for the troubles of others."_

_With that said Gandalf turned around to look at me and said,_

"_It is in Men that we must place our hope."_

_With those words, I knew where Gandalf was going with this and I stood by silently thinking. Again, I was lost in thought._

_Men…I scoffed at the very idea of having to trust them. For I had lost my faith in their kind a long time ago._

_I felt the need to be honest with Gandalf about my doubts when it came to the race of Men._

"_Men? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago…" _

'_Yes…because of men, this darkness has fallen upon us again,' he thought. _

"_Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed."_

'_Because I remember only too well that day,' he thought again. Even as I close my eyes, I can remember that fateful day. _

"_I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed."_

_As Isildur and I stood at Sammath Naur, I told him to cast the ring into the fire. He just stood there looking at the ring. I yelled at him again, "Destroy it!" _

_He just looked at me and said, "No." _

_Without any comment, without hesitation, Isildur turned around and left. I yelled after him again. Hoping he would listen to reason and yet it was pointless for Isildur would not heed one word._

_I opened my eyes slowly to look at Gandalf as I spoke once again, "It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." _

_I turned away from Gandalf to continue, _

"_Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless…" _

_Letting the conversation end seeing as how there was no reason to continue it. For it was a pointless argument. Unfortunately, Gandalf felt there was more to be said on the subject._

"_There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."_

_I stiffened at the mention of that person. Instead of arguing with Gandalf once more on the matter. I looked at him with a stern expression and answered,_

"_He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."_

_With that last statement, I chose to leave my study. Leaving all that was spoken in that room._

* * *

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Ever since that incident three thousand years ago, I hard time believing that men could do anything. I honestly believed that men wouldn't be able to deal with what would come. Still Gandalf had faith that men would somehow succeed. He also believed if it was worth fighting for…a person would do whatever is in their power to achieve it. As for what I believe. I'm convinced that until proven wrong or given another reason my faith in men will not be as great as others.

* * *

**A/N.: **Okay, here is the deal. This was kind of spur of the moment. Been entertaining the idea for a while, but I really don't know how good it is. All right! So, please go easy on me. 


	2. The Council of Elrond

**I Have Lost Faith**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LotR, or the characters by J.R.R. Tolkein. In addition, the movie script from the LotR Trilogy belongs to Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Therefore, plz do not sue.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**(Elrond's P.O.V.)**

* * *

I recall my long conversation with Mithrandir from the day before. Since then I had time to reflect on the words that had been exchanged between us.

* * *

**(Flashback to the conversation)**

* * *

"_It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." _

_I turned away from Gandalf to continue, _

"_Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless…" _

_Letting the conversation end seeing as how there was no reason to continue it. For it was a pointless argument. Unfortunately, Gandalf felt there was more to be said on the subject._

"_There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."_

_I stiffened at the mention of that person. Instead of arguing with Gandalf once more on the matter. I looked at him with a stern expression and answered,_

"_He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."_

_With that last statement, I chose to leave my study. Leaving all that was spoken in that room._

* * *

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Perhaps it was important for Aragorn to fulfill that part of his destiny. However, that would be entirely up to him and not for me to choose it for him. As I told Gandalf, he had chosen exile and I will not dispute it with him seeing as how it was Aragorn's choice in the end.

Putting that issued aside I will try to concentrate on tomorrow's council. Since the fate of Middle-Earth would be decided.

* * *

**(The following morning at the Council of Elrond)**

* * *

I stood in front of a large company of Men, Dwarves, who were accompanied by Gandalf, and the Halfling they call Frodo. In a calm demeanor, I began to speak,

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom."

With that last word I gestured to the pedestal that stood in front of me and continued once again,

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The Halfling called Frodo rose from his seat and walked towards the pedestal. I could tell by the way he looked that he was extremely nervous and as soon as he placed the One Ring onto the pedestal, he quickly returned to his seat.

At that exact moment the man from Gondor known as Boromir walked to where the One Ring laid and he began to speak,

"In a dream, I saw eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, _'Your doom is near at hand Isildur's Bane is found.'_"

I stood there at first, just watching as he got closer to the ring and as he reached for it, I heard him murmur, _"Isildur's Bane." _

I realized I had to do something quickly therefore, I yelled out to him, "Boromir!"

Afterwards complete silence fell around us. Until Gandalf spoke those words. Words that never should have been spoken within the walls of Rivendell.

In a whispering voice it could be heard, "_Ash Nazg durbatulûk..._ **(One Ring to rule them all...)**."

In an instant dark clouds covered the sky above and everyone began to react to the words that were being said.

The dwarf Gimli grabbed his axe that was near his chair closer to him tightly. Gandalf not aware of what was going on around him continued to speak those dark words.

"_Ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul._ **(One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)**".

As he spoke Boromir backed away from the ring, I know I had a headache due to hearing the words being spoken; even Prince Legolas looked quite unsettled from the effect of the words, as well. Everybody in someway or other had been slightly effected. Gandalf should have known better than to speak those words here Imladris.

The instant Gandalf had finished speaking. The darkness from overhead disappeared and again the sun shone through with its brightness.

I felt the need to tell Gandalf of what he had done was unnecessary.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." I said with a hint of disproval in my voice.

Gandalf without any shame said, "I do not beg you pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

I stood there speechless at what Gandalf had said. But in a way, he was right. The silence once again continued until the voice of Boromir shattered it. I looked over in his direction where I noticed him shaking his head as he spoke,

"It is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

As I continued to stand and listen to the words that he spoke. I wondered if he truly believed that the Ring would do anyone any good. He obviously didn't understand the situation at hand and before I could say anything to him. Aragorn had begun to speak to him instead.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said pragmatically.

In a sense, I was pleased to know that at least somebody present in this council had an understanding of what was going on. Aside from Gandalf and myself, of course.

Boromir looked skeptically towards Aragorn's direction and asked scornfully,

"And what would a ranger know of this mater?"

In truth, I wanted to know as to what Aragorn would say to this. However, it seemed that he wasn't going to answer Boromir's question. Instead, what surprised me was the action taken by Prince Legolas. He stood up from his seat and said,

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

As always, a good friend comes to the defense of another friend. Although, in this case I suspected that Legolas felt that Boromir needed to know his place and that was why he spoke up.

Boromir once again looked in the direction to where Aragorn stood. This time with a look of disbelief in his eyes and said, "Aragorn. This...is Isildur's heir?"

Once more, Legolas spoke, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

At those words being spoken, I noted Aragorn's discomfort during this discussion and wondered if it was best to interject. However, it seemed that Aragorn decided to do that himself. He spoke calmly in Elvish towards Legolas and said, _"Havo dad Legolas _**(Sit down Legolas)**."

Amid all that had been said and done Legolas sat down in his chair and once more, silence filled the area. For it seemed that Boromir was trying to come to terms with what he'd been told by the elvish prince. Nevertheless, the look of disbelief he gave towards Aragorn said it all and yet he spoke in spite of everything, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

With one final look towards Aragorn, Boromir returned to his own seat. Aragorn for his own part was calm and had seemed quite unmoved by the words that were spoken to him. He was obviously trying to show that this new revelation of his origins didn't change anything about him.

In all the silence Gandalf finally spoke up, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

I continued furthered by saying, "You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

In hearing that the dwarf, Gimli spoke up, "What are we waiting for?"

He jumped up from his seat and grabbed his axe. He approached the pedestal where the One Ring laid and as he was about to strike he yelled, "ARGH!

However, after attempting to strike the One Ring, Gimli was thrown back onto the ground.

Once again, I spoke up, "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

I looked again with gravity towards them all and said, "One of you must do this."

I got what I expected and that was complete silence. Not that I could blame any of them for this was a burden too harsh to take on. Sadly, someone had to do it. Amid all my thoughts, I was snapped out of my trance by the loud voice of Boromir, which held a lot of doubt about what had to be done and yet he continued to argue,

"Once does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Everything that Boromir said it was true. Even I could tell that the others were contemplating his words carefully. Until Legolas said, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

With that said the dwarf Gimli rose to question Legolas and said in a gruff voice, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Then Boromir stood up again and began to argue by saying, "And if we fail, what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Once more, I could hear Gimli's gruff voice say, "Will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!"

By that point, an argument had ensued amongst the attendants of the council and everybody was arguing nonstop about what would happen or should happen to the One Ring. Even Gandalf had tried to stop by saying, "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!"

However, even his words were ignored. I just stood apart from the rest of the group and bitterly realized that this was where we had to put our faith in. It was a bit ironic that our only solution could possibly be our downfall. Seeing as how none of the races could bear to be in the presence of the other. I truly doubted very much that they could put their differences aside for a moment to comprehend that if they didn't work together Middle-Earth would be destroyed and Sauron will have one. Something had to change this, somebody had to do something. For if, they didn't than all will perish.

As I continued to get lost once again in my thoughts. I heard a meek voice yell. I turned to see the Halfling Frodo standing up straight and yelling at everyone, "I will take it! I will take it!"

With his declaration, the arguments stopped and everyone quieted down in shock. Although, I could tell by the look on Gandalf's face that he wasn't particularly pleased at the idea. Nevertheless, it had been said and done. Frodo had chosen this path and must now fulfill it to the very end.

Gandalf walked over towards Frodo saying, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." In a reassuring gesture, he put his hand onto Frodo's shoulder. However, it was also there to remind Frodo that he wouldn't be alone on this quest either.

Next Aragorn rose and spoke to him, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." With that, he approached Frodo and knelt before and said, "You have my sword."

Following after him was Legolas. He as well knelt before Frodo and said, "And you have my bow."

Coming last to the group was Gimli, who did the same as the others and said to Frodo, "And my axe."

Boromir even surprised me when he said, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will it done."

And before I could dismiss the council a few more unexpected arrivals showed up. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were other hobbits that had traveled with Frodo from the Shire. They too had decided to join the quest. So in the end it was to be nine companions for the quest…The Fellowship of the Ring.

After everything that had been said and done, I looked at them all and thought perhaps that there was a chance that things could work out. Still one does not always know what will be…until it occurs.

* * *

**(Later that night after the Council of Elrond)**

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed. I had discovered Aragorn at the gravesite of his mother. He was brushing away the leaves that had fallen upon it. I approached him quietly and began to speak in the elvish tongue,

"_Anirne hene beriad i chên în._ **(She wanted to protect her child)**  
_Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen._ **(She thought in Rivendell you would be safe.) **In her heart, your Mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings but only you have the power to wield it," I said.

Instead, he looked at me with complete lack of interest for the conversation. And with a firm voice he said, "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it," he said.

I looked at him in the eye and tried to make him understand reason when I said, "You are the last of the bloodline. There is no one else."

In the end though, those words were never heard. For Aragorn still chose to hide behind the facade of the ranger. But I knew that he wouldn't be able to do it for long and that eventually he was going to have to accept his fate. Whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good to read. Please review and tell me. 


End file.
